Lost in the World
by Booknchoc
Summary: For as long as she could remember Karolyn has been trying to escape the life she has had. With the Shredder as a grandfather that wants to murder her and killed her mother, she sees no way out until one night a group of brothers rescue her from her life and try to heal the broken girl that has never know the true meaning... rest of summary in the chapter
1. Life is Just bitter cold

**Lost in the world**

******For as long as she could remember Karolyn has tried to escape the life she has had. With the Shredder as a grandfather that wants to murder her and killed her mother, she sees no way out until one night a group of brothers rescue her from her life and try to heal the broken girl who has never know the true meaning of love until they opened their home to them. But with the Foot still after her can she live the life she should have had?**

* * *

******Life is just bitter cold**

The streets of New York was quiet apart from the sounds of cars driving in the back ground a dog barking and the running footsteps of a girl. The girl had black hair with red streaks and was running as fast as she could. Her breathing was coming out in short gasps as she ran from the three thugs after her. They where muscle and destruction and the one in front had three clawed scar down the side of his face as they chased her. Her hand grabbed the rail of the gate above her as she climbed up it and jumped to the ground on the other side.

"Sir the brat is heading to the main street," one of the men said.

"Understand," the voice replied.

Sprinting around the next corner she gasped. The entire of the foot clan was there and in front stood her grandfather the Shedder.

"Running away from me was not your wisest choice Karolyn," the Shedder said. "Perhaps I should teach you some manners like for your mother.

Karolyn stared at him, her dark green eyes widen in fear as she looked at her grandfather. She could see her auntie Karai that was smirking as she looked at the thirteen year old girl who had run from them since they killed her mother.

"Now then," the shedder said. "Let's go back home and teach you some manners girl."

Karolyn whimpered as he grasped her by her hair and dragged her away as she gave a scream, praying for someone to hear her as she would end up with the beating of a lifetime.

"Now then Karolyn what should I do to you," the Shredder said, thinking as he looked at the girl who was chained to the wall.

"You can go to hell," Karolyn whispered in anger.

"Well I don't think that is happening anytime soon," the Shredder replied, laughing as Karolyn looked at him. "No I believe I should give you one of your worst punishments yet. I believe I should give you the same punishment I gave your pathetic mother that disobeyed me."

Karolyn could guess what was coming as she turned her head away in defeat as she knew that she would dies at her age of thirteen and no one out there would safe here. For as long as she could remember she had been alone with no one coming to safe her due to the way she was treated by the foot and the fact no one knows who she is, unless you count her mother's sensei that was murdered by the Shredder and with her mother's death two months ago.

"Do your worst Shredder," she said, willing her body to shut down and ignore the pain that would be inflected onto her.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later**

The Shredder walked into his main office only his most faithful of his ninjas could enter with a smirk on his face as he wiped on of his clawed gloves, to be rid of the blood that glistened off them.

"Father," a called. "Did you kill the brat?"

"No just showed her she can't run from me no matter what she does," he replied. "But how did she escape? That is a very stumbling question Karai. Do you have idea which member of my Foot Clan would do such a thing?"

"No Sensei," Karai replied. "But who ever it is would be dead by now."

The Shredder gave a smirk before he looked outside his window that showed New York city with the pinkish tinge of the sun battling to be free of the darkness.

"Be sure that those meddling turtles don't find her," he ordered. "The entire black market know they will safe anyone in danger."

"Yes Sensei," Karai said as she bowed and left the room.

* * *

**In the cells of the tower**

Karolyn gave a sob as she looked at the damage the Shredder had inflected onto her. With the blood dripping she wished she was left to rest as she couldn't see the reason she was living. From what she knew of people was that love was strong thing that everyone had. Karolyn used to believe that as her mother wouldn't let the Shredder harm her as much as he does now, but with her death came the broken will of the child that has fought the dark thoughts in her mind as she couldn't see any way.

* * *

**End of Chapter Plz R&R**


	2. Well that is a shock

**Will that is a shock**

Karolyn looked at the piece of bread in front in of her. She gave a small hiss of pain as she reached out and took the piece of stale bread with mould forming on it. To the side of the tray was a small dusty water bottle that she knew would contain hot musty water that she had to drink or face a punishment off Hun.

Hearing the sound of the metal cell bars open, she looked up to see Karai entering her cell. Karolyn's defensive survival kicked in so that she draws her knees to her chest and kept herself small as possible.

"Hello my dear niece," Karai said sweetly to the girl. "Why are you in this cell again? Hmm… oh yes because your pathetic mother fell in love with a man she shouldn't have and being trained by his enemy that should have been his wife, making father angry at her and him showing her that he should never be disobeyed ending her life. Now than what should I do to you today I wonder?"

Karolyn watched the woman, with anger biting at the insides of her heart as this woman had caused damage to the one person that Karolyn knew loved her no matter the situation.

"At least I'm not a little lap dog," Karolyn routed back to the woman. "Why you here Karai?"

"Oh my Sensei wants to see you," she replied, sweetly again. "Now come along brat."

Karolyn gave a mental sigh before getting to her feet and followed the black cloak of Karai that was yelling orders to members of the Foot Clan and the Purple Dragons. The Purple Dragons had joined the foot for some unknown reason to Karolyn apart from they had a common enemy; the turtles. From she had been able to gather, from the rumours that reached her in the cell was that they were mutants trained in the art of ninjustu, which had brought a small spark of hope to the girl when she first heard. Then forget it as they would not be able to fight the Foot and finish them off; and if they did why they would want a broken girl that was the granddaughter to their enemy.

The corridors of the tower were busy as members of both gangs went around their business, shooting dark glares at the girl, before they reached the office of the Shredder that looked towards them, smirking as Karolyn was shoved to the ground by a Purple Dragon.

"Ahh, Karolyn how nice to see you on this fine afternoon," the Shredder said. "And how are you?"

Karolyn looked at him, as he walked towards his window and looked at the city below.

"Now Karolyn I want some information from you," the Shredder said. "Who was your mother's sensei?"

"I ain't telling you anything," she replied though gritted teeth.

The name of her mother's Sensei was a secret that Karolyn had kept to herself in the hopes he could help her if she ever escaped the Shredder.

"Oh well I guess it doesn't matter now does it?" the Shredder asked. "As from what my sources have told me he is dead and no one will find you as from what I know your pathetic mother never told anyone about you."

Karolyn guessed what was coming as he strode towards her before, being a fist to her nose, jerking her head back and making her fall down to her knees, with one hand on her nose, to stop the blood coming from it. Karolyn gave a swallow breath before she looked at the Shredder that was glaring at her. She caught the sniggers of some of the people around her as she controlled the pain, before she got back to her feet and moved her hand, wiping the blood on her sleeve of her hoodie.

"Oh, did Karolyn think he would save her from us?" he taunted. "Well he can't because my sources are never wrong when it comes to my enemy's demise. Now what will you do now? I'll tell you; you will die just like your mother and no one will care."

"And who will be your personal breathing punching bag?" she asked. "Because I don't think anyone will do that as I do Shredder."

He glared at her before there was the sound of commotion from behind the closed door that came from the main hall way.

"What is going on out there?" shedder demanded as Karai went to the door with her ninjas and opened it.

As Karai opened the door it was crashed down by a blur of green that crashed in Karai and started to fight her. Karolyn frowned confused as she moved out of the way to hide behind a pillar to not be attacked. She could hear the scuffles of the fight and hugged her arms around herself as she waited for it to stop. After some time the sounds of fighting stopped and she looked out behind the pillar to see that there was four green creatures that were looking around them as the foot crawled pathetically out of the room due to the injuries.

"Hey Leo do you think they wouldn't mind if we take some their food?" one of them asked.

He had an orange mask and was looking around the room at the destroyed tapestry of the foot symbol.

"None of that Mikey," the one called Leo said as he looked at the turtle.

One of the turtles was looking around them when they caught the sight of Karolyn. Karolyn quickly hide behind the pillar and tried to make herself as small as possible.

"Guys we aren't alone," he said to the others.

"Donny where?" the one called Leo asked

"That pillar is a someone," the one called Donny said.

"Keep quiet," Leo said.

Karolyn could hear footsteps approaching her as she pressed herself into the stone pillar and wished she was made of stone so that she wouldn't be found. Feeling a blade go against her neck she gave a whimper in fear before the four turtles moved in front of her.

"Please don't hurt me," she whispered pathetically.

"Boys leave her alone," a voice called that was calming. "hello again Karolyn."

"Sensei you know this foot ninja?" one of the turtles asked that she hadn't catch the name of.

" yes Raphael I do," the voice said again. "Karolyn don't you remember me?"

"You sound like my mother's old sensei," she replied. "But he died. Shredder said so."

"My child, from what one hears and sees is different from what one knows," he said. " Akiye what happened to her?"

"She was murdered," she whispered, looking at the rat in front of her. "What happened to you?"

"All will be explained," he said. "We must leave before reinforcements get here."

"We'll taking the girl with us?" Donny asked. "Why Sensei?"

"As it is what her mother wished the moment she was born," Sensei whispered as they ran to the window. "Karolyn give me your hand."

She responded and placed her hand into the soft fur that covered his paw before he jumped out of the window with her on his back holding on as they ran from the tower and just maybe leaving the broken will of the child behind.


	3. Can I stay Sensei?

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for a month. Enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Can I stay, Sensei?**

Evening was setting on the city of New York. Workers were retiring to home and children were making their way home or going around the streets to hang out with their friends. Below the city it was a different matter. Karolyn looked around her in amazement at the home appliance that Sensei and the turtles had archived over the last fourteen years when they became what they were. Hearing the sound of voices she looked towards the room where Sensei and his turtles had been talking before they walked out of the room to see her sitting on one of the chairs watching them.

"Karolyn did the Shredder hurt you?" Sensei asked as he walked towards her.

"Yes Sensei," she whispered, still confused on what had happened to him.

She had never met her mother's Sensei but had remembered the way her mother talked about him, and the way that he had disappeared one night just before the Shredder had taken them prisoner and had treated them as slaves and punching bags when he was pissed off. The foot had turned up just before her mother had been killed and Karolyn could still remember the blood and the dead, cold look in her mother's once green eyes that shone even when they had been in that situation.

She watched as Sensei gave a sigh before he placed a paw on the side of her face so that he could make out the faint scars on her face and the tips of the new wounds on her neck that disappeared into the cover of her shirt that was faded and looked like it was once a calm sea blue colour that went well with her dark skin and hair that she had pulled up into a braid but had blood crusted in it from her last beating from the Shredder.

"Sensei what happened to you?" she asked. "Mother was upset when she heard that you had disappeared, presumed dead by the foot."

"Why would we tell you, foot ninja," a voice growled behind her, making her flinch in fear as she hide her face in the robe that was worn by Sensei.

"Raphael enough," Sensei said, anger clear in his voice, as he pulled Karolyn closer to him as she whimpered. "This girl was the daughter of an old friend of mine, and I promised her and him that if anyone came to harm her I will take her in and raise her as my own no matter the stakes."

The four turtles and Karolyn looked at the rat as he walked off humming something that sounded like a soap opera opening. Karolyn gave a sigh as the blue turtle sat in front her. She looked at him and he stared back. The other three turtles took sits by him and they looked at he; she shifted uncomfortable as she picked at the hem of her shirt before giving a hiss, as she caught one of the wounds that hadn't healed up yet, as well as the yellow pus that was forming around it.

"Here let me look," the purple turtle said as he pulled up her shirt and gave a gasp of shock.

Karolyn's body was covered in bruises, scars and had a mark of something being burned in it. The turtles looked at each other in shock and anger that someone would do such a thing to girl from what they could see was kind and didn't run away screaming in fear at the sight of them. Even Raph felt a bit guilty for not trusting her- _bit _being the key word. Donnie gave her a smile as he pulled her into his lap and looked at the cuts and bruises, as Leo went to get his medical bag.

"This won't hurt will it?" Karolyn asked, as she watched Donnie.

"Just keep still and it be fine," he replied.

Donnie pressed the graze to her wounds and she gave a hiss in pain as she tried to pull away from it, but Mikey stopped her, by holding her in place for Donnie. Both Raph and Leo stood near the counter as they watched Donnie and Micky. They could hear Sensei talking to himself as he walked around the kitchen doing something; Karolyn heard it and gave a weak smile before giving another hiss in pain making Donnie whisper sorry to her. There was the sound of footsteps entering the lair making them turn to see who it was as Karolyn hide her face as she had been grown used to people yelling at her.

"Hey guys did you attack foot tower or something?" a female's voice asked. "It's all over the news of the destruction."

In the door way appeared a sixteen year old girl that had red hair with a yellow hair band in it, a yellow top with the number five on it and a demine shorts with black tights and black snow boots with a stripy white and blue on the top end.

"Hey April," Donnie said as he finished with the needle and thread and said that Karolyn will be fine. "Yeah we kinda destroyed the tower but they were asking for it."

April nodded before seeing Karolyn that adverted her graze to look at her hands, which make April frown slightly before looking at Leo.

"That's Karolyn," Leo replied, seeing the question in April's eyes. "Sensei knew her mother and she were being held captive by the Shredder until earlier when we attack the tower. She is also the Shredder's granddaughter but I don't believe their relationship is like that."

"You think it's a good idea to have her here?" she asked.

"Sensei's orders go first April," Leo replied. "But if we let her go, the Shredder will no doubt kill her and those bruises and cuts prove that."

April nodded as they looked back at the girl and Donnie, who was saying that she would have to have a check-up every day to make sure there was not an infection and that she lacked the basic nutrition that her body needed to heal.

"My sons," sensei said as he walked in from the kitchen with a bowl of tomato soup. "I have decided that Karolyn will stay with us as her mother and father would wish it and that I am her legal guardian as it says on her birth papers."

"I don't want to be a burden," Karolyn said as she looked at Splinter. "Honestly Sensei I'll be okay by myself."

"Like you were okay with the foot," Leo said, stepping. "You're hurt and if Sensei wished it than you will stay as you have nowhere else to go, Karolyn."

Karolyn sighed before looking down at her hands before nodding at what Leo had said before the bowl was placed into her hands. Looking up, she saw the concern on Splinter's face before he nodded at her and walked away to his room.

**The Foot Headquarters'.**

The Shredder was angry. Not only had those annoying turtles destroyed half his building, they had also took Karolyn who should have died at his hands before they arrived. The other three people in the room watched him, in fear and confusion as he paced the room before stopping.

"So those turtles think they can save the girl and protect her from me then they are wrong," the Shredder said. "I will have her back and kill her and them for what they have done to me."


	4. There isn't no trust for a Stranger

**There isn't trust for a stranger**

_Blood glittered from the body of the woman that lay in her own blood. The small sound of a girl sobbing in horror at the sight of the mother, as she tried to ignore the pain from her own wounds as she was dragged forward by a figure dressed in black that showed no hint of skin or who the person was. _

"_Now then Karolyn lets finish what has been wronged by what you pathetic mother did," a cold voice said with the sound of a blade being sharped. _

_From the shadows a figure approached with a blade on his arm that was still dripping blood that had killed the woman. Karolyn watched, as her mind prevented her from closing her eyes, as he raised the blade to slice her stomach…_

Karolyn shoot up from the bed that had been provided for her, with a gasp. Running a hand through her hair that had been cleaned by Sensei, she ignored the salt water that was falling from her eyes as she listened for any sound of movement. The thin blanket she had been given was twisted around her body, like a cocoon that was wrapped around a caterpillar. When she couldn't hear anything of anyone moving, she untangled herself from the blanket, and wrapped it around her shoulders at the slight chill of the liar.

Being mindful that the others were either sleeping or training, she crept to the door and opened it. Peeking out, she saw that the lights of the liar were turned off with a flicker of candles coming from Sensei's room. Being careful to not step on a creaking floor board she made her way to the kitchen for some water. She could hear the faint sounds of a TV coming from one of the closed doors she passed, which sounded like the Spiderman theme tune or something like that. From the door she passed next there was the faint light coming from it and two of the turtles talking. Taking the stairs two at a time she made her way to the kitchen area she had seen earlier and went to find a glass.

Ignoring the feeling someone was watching her, she opened one of the cupboards she had seen the turtle they call Donnie get a glass out of, and grabbed the first glass her hand could get a firm grip on. Pulling it out, she frowned slightly when she heard movement. Placing the cup down she turned round, raising her fist which she did when one of the foot ninjas threatened her. A green hand stopped it before it could hit their face and she was met with a pair of brown eyes that where glaring at her from behind a red bandana- the turtle they called Raph ran through her mind. Seeing her mistake, she quickly removed her hand and lowered her graze to the floor as she picked up the glass and went to the sink to get some water.

"Why are you in the kitchen?" he asked in a Brooklyn accent. "Thought you were asleep."

"I needed some water," she whispered hardly making a sound as she sipped her water. "Why are you in here?"

"I don't trust foot ninjas," he replied, sitting down at one of the unmatching chairs at the table. "Especially ones that are covered in bruises that I have a troubled time believing what she said."

Karolyn clenched her jaw in anger, at the fact that Sensei had also said the same thing as to what she had said as well.

"So you don't believe me," she concluded as she rinsed the glass and put it on the draining board. "Do you trust your Sensei?"

"Where are you going with this?" he asked, as he grabbed her arm from stopping her from leaving the kitchen.

"I don't know you and yet I am willing to trust that you and your brothers won't kill me in my sleep Raphael," she replied. "I never trust anyone anymore, not since me and my mother where kept prisoners and my trust is hard to gain. I trust Splinter as he was my mother's and father's Sensei and my mother told me that if anything happened to her to find her old Sensei. You may not trust me for the safety of your family but I don't trust anyone for the fear of getting hurt by them."

He stared at her, as he absorbed her words before the sound of someone clearing their throat was heard.

"Raph let of Karolyn's arm," Leo said, commandingly. "Sensei wishes to speak with you."

Raph looked at his brother before letting go of her arm and walked to were Sensei's room was.

"Ignore him," Leo told Karolyn as he handed her a green apple. "He doesn't trust people as easily as we do. Mikey will properly be bugging you in a bit so be warned."

"Thanks Leo," she replied. "Do you have a shower here and some clean clothes I could have please?"

Leo nodded as he turned to walk towards a closet that hold a couple bags of clothing April had got for them last night before leading Karolyn to a door that had a bathroom theme around it.

"Use the one with the blue outline," Leo said. "That's mine and can be yours for the time being."

Karolyn nodded, as she headed to the blue shower that was the first one by the door. The bathroom had four showers and a bath, sink and toilet in the centre of it all and still had space for more in the lair. Leo nodded at her as she looked at him to leave before she removed the blank and placed it on the hook by the shower that was blue and looked at the clothes that had been given her.

The top was black with white writing say "I'm a wild child so what you going to do about it", a pair of blue jeans and black socks that had a white flower design on them. There was also a green zip up hoddie that she liked, before she looked at the bath stuff Leo had given her. Pulling the lever down for the showerhead, she placed a hand under it to see how the temperature was for a couple of minutes before taking off the cotton pants they had given her for bed and the faded shirt she always wore. Under the shirt was a golden necklace. The blue sapphire shined dimly from the light grim that covered it and the chain had lost its shine, but Karolyn can't bare to be apart from it. It was all she had left of her mothers.

**Half an hour later**

Karolyn gave a smile, feeling cleaner then she had for a while as she made her way to the kitchen as she could hear voices and smell food being cooked.

"Hey Karolyn," Mikey said the moment he saw her. "Come and eat girl."

"He's always like that," Donnie said as he sipped his coffee. "You look better then yesterday Karolyn."

"Thanks Donnnie," she replied taking a seat next to him. "Where's Leo and Raph?"

"Raph's still with Sensei," was all that Donnie said before turning to talk to April.

Karolyn frowned before a plate of waffles and scrambled eggs was placed in front of her. She smiled at Mikey politely before taking a small bite of the eggs and moaned despite herself at the warm taste of them before she started to stuff the eggs and waffles down her throat as quick as she could follow.

"Stay on Karolyn," Donnie said, watching her with a slight smile as he took the plate away from her as she finished what she had in her mouth. "Eat too much and you will end up chocking."

"That wouldn't be good," she said before Leo walked in.

"Karolyn come with me for a second," Leo said. "Sensei wishes to speak with you."

"Okay Leo," she said as she followed the oldest turtle. As they reached Sensei's door they could hear Raph arguing with him.

"She is a foot Ninja sensei," he argued. ""Why the shell are we letting her stay here when she could just find our weak points and betray us."

"Enough Raphael," Sensei said, impatience clear in his voice. "She is the daughter of my student and I am her guardian. Your brothers have taken a liking to her and I believe that she will do some good here."

Raph muttered something as Leo looked at Karolyn.

"I should leave," she whispered before running to the room she had been provided.


	5. It's Too Late to Apologize

It's Too Late to Apologize

Leo gave an annoyed sigh as he glared at his brother. Karolyn hadn't left the room since she had heard what Sensei and Raph had been talking about. Raph looked at his brother, not bothered by the look he was giving him as he ate some pizza. Mikey, Donnie and April had been trying to get the girl to come out of her room but she refused and didn't answer to them.

"Stop with the staring Leo," Raph said, annoyed. "She isn't one of us."

"Raph you don't know her," Leo said. "Last night I heard her crying; not in fear for herself but for her mother. We have had life easy from what she had Raph. A loving home, not having to worry if someone will kill us until recently. Imagine how that life with the shedder and then tell me why you are sitting there not caring."

Leo than stood up and walked out of the dining room to get Karolyn to come out of her room.

"Karolyn open this door," Leo said, his anger and irritation clear in his voice.

"Go away," she replied, her voice shaky. "I don't want to talk."

"Donnie do you still have the keys?" Leo asked.

"Yea but Leo she doesn't want to talk," Donnie said, as he got the key that unlocked the door.

"And I won't force her but she needs to talk to someone even if she doesn't want to," Leo said opening the door and walking into the dark room.

Leo's adjusted to the dark to see that Karolyn was lying on her bed, facing away from him. Leo sighed before he went to sit by her.

"Karolyn," Leo said, unsure on what to say. "Look at me."

"What you want?" she asked, not turning around to look at him (due to the tears she had shred in the fear of being left alone). "Here to say your brother's right about me. I shouldn't have got my hopes up that I might find a home here, Leonardo."

Leo sighed before he took her shoulder and turned her around to look at him. Karolyn frowned slightly at him before she closed her eyes. Leo watched her before he traced a scar on her cheek making her open her eyes at him.

"What you doing?" she asked confused.

"Wondering how much pain you want through to stay alive all those years," he replied, softly before their attention went to the door.

Both Mikey and Donnie smiled awkwardly before they jumped onto Karolyn's bed so that Donnie was behind her and Mikey was on her feet making her smile slightly before April walked in. April sat down by Mikey who pulled her down to lay by him.

"What you guys want?" Karolyn asked as she poked Donnie.

"Wanted to join in talking to ya," Mikey said sitting up and poked her back.

Karolyn laughed before they heard movement by the door.

"You guys are foolish," Raph said in anger. "When she stabs us in the back don't come moaning to me about it as I won't care."

Raph than turned around and walked away before everyone's graze looked towards Karolyn that fiddled with her necklace.

"Hey that's pretty," April said. "Where did you get it from?"

"It was my mother's," Karolyn replied as she looked at the older girl. "I have never taken it off since that night when she gave it to me before she died."

April smiled sadly, as she looked at the gemstone before she reached out to touch it.

"Wow that's a heavy rock," April said smiling at Karolyn.

"Thanks," Karolyn said. "Last thing I have and it's expensive… yeah for me I guess."

**Two Hours Later**

Karolyn walked around the lair, coming to terms with the layout of it so that she could remember places to hide and that such. The boys had gone up top to get some food and Sensei was in his room, mediating. The only sound came from her footsteps as she walked around and the water pipes above her head. There was light coming from the living area and she made her way there and sat on one of chairs in there.

She sighed, and looked at the necklace around her neck that rested on the outside of my top that April had gotten for her

"Why didn't you go with the others?" Raph's voice called from behind her.

Karolyn turned round to see the red masked turtle as he took a seat from across her. He watched her as she turned her attention back to the book she had been about to read before he had walked in and startled her.

"I didn't want to go," she replied, honestly. "Scared the Foot might get me and take me away from here."

Raph sighed before he switched on the multiple TVs to watch the TV and to keep an eye on Karolyn as she blocked him out by using her hair so that she could not see him staring at her. They both heard movement from the doorway to see Sensei watching them both, smiling slightly, which could be seen in his eyes if they looked closely enough.

"Raphael I believe your brothers would like you to join them up on the surface," Splinter said as he rested a paw on the Karolyn's chair, looking at his second oldest son. "Mind telling me why you declined the offer?"

"I wanted to make sure she didn't try anything," Raph replied, half telling the truth before he continued. "And to apologize Karolyn; I have no right to judge you due to your family status as I don't believe you accept it from what they did to you."

"It's okay Raph," Karolyn said, as she looked at him. "Trust takes time to build; it doesn't happen overnight; but my mother trusted Sensei so I trust him and the discussions he makes to keep us all safe down here as well as the city. You want to try again?"

"I'll be glad to," he replied, smiling finally at her.

Karolyn smiled about to say something when the main door to the lair slide open and the others walked, holding two bags full of food that whiffed to Raph and Karolyn making their stomachs rumble for the sweet Chinese smells that reached their noses.

"Who wants some food," Mikey said as he picked up Karolyn before sitting back down with her on his lap.

"Sure let's eat," she replied, as she had only ate the breakfast Mikey had made this morning. "Raph you want to eat?"

"Don't speak to me foot ninja," Raph growled as he glared at her. "Why would I want to eat with you for?"

At those words he stood up and walked out of the room, taking a continer of food with him, as Karolyn looked at the two plates Mikey was balancing so that Karolyn didn't have to disrupt her stitches on her thighs from the blades.

"Ignore him Kay," Mikey said making Karolyn frown at him.

"What you call me?" she asked in confusion looking at the orange turtle.

"It's your nickname sis," Mikey said. "We all have one so you need to have one as well."

Karolyn nodded as she ate some of the curry they had, trying to ignore the fact she was becoming to like this family and what was the red masked turtles problem.


	6. What how can a Necklace have such power?

What does a power source have to do with a necklace?

It was peaceful in the lair… well until Mikey gave a girlish scream as he sprinted away from an angry Raph; which in turn was making Karolyn frown in confusion as she watched what was going on. Leo and Donnie gave an annoyed sigh as Sensei muttered something about kids while April rolled her eyes before she grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her into the kitchen to escape the angry Raph.

"Is that normal?" Karolyn asked.

"Yep it is Kay," April said as she saw Karolyn smile at the nickname. "Happens nearly every day or every hour is more accurate. You don't prank Raph unless you have a death wish."

"And Mikey has a death wish every day," Karolyn said laughing slightly as she grabbed a bottle of water and sipped it. "Is Raph always so angry?"

"Only when you piss him off and when he is protective of the guys from the foot," April replied as she started to cut some apple and bananas into chunks. "That's way he isn't as trustworthy around you at the moment. Give him some time and he'll be fine."

Karloyn nodded, as she watched as the four turtles began their training for the day. She watched as they did some basic kicks and punches before Sensei called them to order. She sighed and leaned onto the counter to watch them.

* * *

In the city, the Shredder glared at his foot ninjas and Purple Dragons as he tried to figure out how those infuriating turtles had gotten into his tower and take karolyn.

"My master what is so important about a single pathetic girl?" a Purple Dragon asked in confusion.

The shredder's eyes narrowed in anger as he glared at the Purple Dragon who had asked that question. He walked towards him slowly, unleashing a blade as he did so that it would rest under the throat of the man. The man gulped in fear as he looked at his master.

"The girl has her needs and one of them involves the gem that she processes," he growled. "The turtles might not know it yet but that gem holds the power on controlling the Krang. If we can harness that power then we will be the masters of the universe. Do you understand maggot."

"Yes my lord," he gulped, and couldn't help feel relieved when he removed the blade from his throat.

The Shredder turned around before yanking the blade back, going straight into the man's chest and stopping his heart instantly. The body slammed down onto the floor and wiggled a bit before his body went slack.

"If anyone else questions my motivates I won't haste to finish you," he growled before he dismissed his ninjas and Purple Dragons as they went back to their business.

_Sweet Karolyn you will not escape me. Those turtles can't protect you for ever from me._

* * *

"Guys check this out," Donnie said as a beeping was heard across the lair.

"What's going on Donnie?" Leo asked as he looked at his second youngest brother.

"There is massive inhe crease in energy in the south of the city," he explained. "By the looks of it, the energy readings is coming from the statue of Liberty."

"Then lets go and see what the shell is going on," Raph said as he grabbed one of his sais from the dojo

"Karolyn you'll provide us with intel from the monitors," Leo said. "April you monitor from the air along with Master Splinter. "Donnie will there be civillains around?"

"At this time of day, there will be tour boats as well as some people in the museum below the statue," he replied as he showed Karolyn what to do. "Just keep us posted on the radio on what is going on."

"Be careful," she whispered as he nodded and dispeared along with the others.

Karolyn sighed as she removed her hair out of the bun it was in, so that it flowed down her back and stopped mid waist as one of her hands went to mess with the crystal around her neck as she left a sigh. She flinched when it shinned and burned her hand making her hiss at the shock. Her mother had given her the necklace saying that it connected them to her father and someone else. Whenever she had asked her mother about him she would smile and say that he was protective and caring and that he would never let anything happen to them. That was before he left and her and her mother had been alone. All she knew was that her parents had been together for four or so years before he left and she left Detroit.

"Karolyn that infro would do us some good," Leo said over the commlink. "What you got Kay."

"From the scans there isn't no civilians on the island," she replied. "From the looks of it, the island has been cut off from everyone that isn't there already. Some of the energy has increased for some reason and by the looks of it what ever happened has caused some disturbance among the gangs of the city and they're heading right there. That's all I've got at the moment. I'll keep you posted."

* * *

"Oww my head," Mickey said when he walked back into the lair.

"What the hell happened?" Karolyn asked as she looked at the four turtles.

"Shredder turned up," Donnie replied as he walked past her to get the medical kit. "Karolyn come and help me with the injuries."

"Sure," she replied as she grabbed some of the wipes and bandages Donnie was giving her.

Her blue eyes flickered to Raph that had a cut down his arm and a couple of bruises.

"Donnie what should I do?" she asked as she sat in front of the red clade turtle.

"Press an antiseptic wipe to his arm to stop the bleeding before wrapping the bandage around it," he replied as he looked at Mickey.

Karolyn nodded and went to work, ignoring the look Raph was giving her as she removed a wipe from its packaging and went to dab at the wound.

"Why you doing this?" he whispered so that the other's couldn't hear.

"Because if you don't want the brothers to know about you being okay with me then why not say so to me," she whispered back, harshly. "And besides if I wanted to leave I could while you was gone Rapheal."

Raph frowned as his brown eyes looked at her. Her eyes where concentrating on the cut as her one of her hands hold the injured arm, while her other one drapped at his cut. He sighed as she removed the wipe to check that no more of the blood was flowing or that there was any blood dried around the wound before she picked up one of the bandages. Wrapping it around his arm she listened to the others as a pair of paws went to stop her from wrapping the rest of the bandage. Looking up she saw Master Splinter, his eyes twinkling as he looked at his son and her.

"Karolyn I believe that Donnie could use some help with Leonado," he suggested as he took her seat.

"As you wish Sensei," she replied and went to where the blue and purple turtles where.

Raph looked at his Sensei as he wrapped the bandage.

"Give me time Sensei," he said when he saw the look he was receiving from him. "I will admit it but not yet."

Sensei sighed as he turned to Donnie that was frowning slightly.

"Karolyn why is your crystal glowing and why am I receiving a massive energy surge from it?" Donnie asked in confusion as he looked at her.

"I don't know Donnie," she replied confused just as he was. "It shinned earlier and burned me but I don't understand."

A flicker of light encase the girl before there was an explosion as everyone was flanged back, hitting the walls and falling to the ground. They gave a moan before the celling above the craved in.


	7. Foot ninjas have no chance with family

Foot Ninjas have no chance with family

A wheeze of a cough was the only sound the thirteen year old could manage as she regained consciousness. Karolyn's eyes stung from the dust around her as she pulled herself up to have her arms supporting her body. Her legs were trapped between some rubble which she moved away carefully; she listened for any sound of the others as she managed to free her legs and pull them to her chest.

"Master Splinter?" she called out, her voice echoing around the damaged lair.

The echo made her shiver along with the cold emptiness that had settled into her heart as she crawled across the damaged floor. Her arms hurt as she winced at the cut that ran down her left arm to her middle finger.

"Are you lot awake?" she called out again, scared.

Feeling a hand grab her leg she gave a whimper as she tried to kick at the person behind her. The person hold on tight and pulled her back. She raised her arm to block any hits to her face as she felt the warm breath wipe over her.

"Ya alright Kay?" Raph asked as he looked at her.

Karolyn moved her arm to see Raph holding her leg as he smiled slightly as she hugged him.

"Hey we'll okay," he whispered comforting her. "Kay look at me."

Karolyn's face moved from where she had buried it into his chest. He smiled as he returned the hug, glad that she wasn't hurt as he moved them both into a sitting position and punched at the ceiling above them.

"What you doing?" she asked as she frowned in confusion.

"The ceiling is weak here and if we can get out we can find the others," he explained.

Karolyn nodded as she balled up her hands and punched at the ceiling to help him get free. When there was a gap big enough to move through, Raph pushed Karolyn above him and pushed her through the hole so that she could be out first.

"Stay there," he said as he let go of her before he climbed out after her.

Karolyn hold onto the piping above her as she swing her legs to walk on the pipe to keep her balance and to not end up falling through the make shift ceiling below them. Raph wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his shell as he walked across the metal pipe, with Karolyn calling out for the others to answer them. A sound echoed to them, making Raph stop as he released Karolyn as she hopped off his shell so that he could use his sais on the being making the noise.

"Ow dudes what hit me?" a familiar voice asked.

Karolyn smiled as she ran ahead of Raph to find Mikey. Mikey grinned cheerily as he saw the girl as she hopped down to him.

"Hey Mikey," she said as she helped him to his feet. "Have you found the others?"

"Leo and Donnie ran across saying that they had to find Sensei and April," he replied. "Hey Raph what happened to you not liking Kay?"

"What can I say bro, the girl grows on ya," he replied, smiling. "Kay see if you can find a light switch up ahead."

Karolyn nodded as looked around her. Her hands searched across the wooden wall, searching for the switch. When her hands felt it she flipped it on. Mikey smiled at her still as he placed her onto his shell as they went into the direction he had said Leo and Donnie had gone into. Karolyn sighed as she thought of how her necklace could have caused the cave in from the energy it had released for some reason. Raph was behind them as the pipes gurgles and some dipped with the water flow that ran through them as they walked across the main pipe that ran across the main ceiling of the lair. As they walked, Mikey said somethings to them on what Donnie had said about the power source and the explosion when they heard a clang ahead of them. Raph took out his sais and jumped over them as Mikey placed Karolyn down, but kept an arm wrapped around her waist as he took out a nunchakus from his belt and spun it.

"Keep low and follow me," Raph whispered as they followed him quietly. "Kay stay close to Mikey okay."

She nodded as she warpped her arms around Mikey's arm and rested her head on his shoulder, making herself disappear into his side. Mikey looked at her out of the corner of his eyes before theycontiuoned to follow the clanging sound ahead of them. Raph stopped as he reached the main sewer line and jumped into a smaller pipe as Mikey kept to the shadows with Karolyn burying her head in his shoulder. Rubbing her back, he handed her his other nunchakus so that she could defend herself when they heard a splash of water behind them. Turning round, both human and turtle narrowed their different shades of blue eyes in anger when they saw a Foot ninja as it raised it's staff to hit them. Mikey quickly jumped out of the way, taking Karolyn with him and stood with her behind him, her back against the wall as she heard Raph cursing. From out of the shadows more ninjas appeared, each one surrounding the trio as Raph jumped down to stand side by side of his younger brother.

"Where the others when ya need them," Mikey whispered as he felt his nunchakus placed back into his hand.

"You'll need it," Karolyn whispered as she looked at the circle the ninjas had made around them. "There has got to be some way for Leo and Donnie to find us."

Both turtles didn't respond as they spun their weapons in their hands, showing some of their skill. Karolyn frowned as her hands went to her necklace again. Her hands traced over the surface of the necklace, as her hands felt an outline that she knew hadn't been there before; she raised her necklace and made out the outline of a face of some sort before she was brought back to the battle. She felt her heart cloud with ice cold fear as she watched the two turtles fight off the ninjas to keep her safe. She couldn't help but wish they hadn't found her so that they wouldn't be hurt because of her but she knew that they had been hurt by them before. There was the sound of running footsteps to the unguarded left and she placed her hands on the wall and kicked sideways, halting some of the fighting as the eyes of the fighters looked at her in confusion and a slight hint of amusement from an unknown figure in the shadows.

"Mess with my family and you mess with me," she growled at the foot ninjas that were confused before they were attacked from behind.

Leo and Donnie narrowed their eyes at the foot ninjas as their allies jumped down from the pipes around them. An alligator was on the left of a rabbit that had swords and a Rhino that looked kinda blind. On Donnie's right was Master Splinter and a girl a bot older than Karolyn with pink streaks in her black hair. April stood behind them with more people. Their weapons where all drawn and they each had a fighting stance making the foot ninjas look at each other before they attack the trio and the ones that had just appeared. Karolyn looked at April as she ran through the fighting to get to her. The rabbit marked her as Karolyn kicked another foot ninja as they tried to swung a sword at her.

"ENOUGH!" a voice called making everyone stop.

The turtles moved to have Karolyn behind them as they looked to where the voice came from. In the shadows a man appeared. His blonde hair was swept too one side with a brown outline. His clothes consisted of a button down black shirt with a white top underneath, blue jeans and white converse with a black line going across them. His eyes landed on Karolyn and a flash of something flickered across them before disappearing as quickly as it had came.

"Stay away from her and her family," he threatened at the ninjas as they had their attention between the man and their enemies.

"And why should we?" a voice asked as they split into two groups. "She will die and her necklace will create a weapon of unknown power."

The man frowned as his blue darkened in his anger. His jumped from the railing he was on and landed in front of the family as he reached a hand back and touched Karolyn's gently before moving his hand.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," he said. "But I guess the Shredder wouldn't know that as he doesn't realise my master or what the galactic agents are planning now would he. What a shame that he couldn't have honour and change who he was before she and her mother came here."

A foot ninja narrowed their hidden eyes as the temperature on the pipes dropped. Karolyn curled her arm around Leo's as he pulled her to him, holding onto his katanas. Master Splinter frowned as the man remind him of someone but he couldn't remember from where.

"Who cares; the little brat will soon be dead and no one will care," a ninja said.

"What about her sister Jamie," a female's voice said as a woman around 35 said as she too left the shadows to stand by her command.

Her brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail and her green eyes was full of anger that could match her husbands as she saw glared at the people that dared to harm her goddaughter.

"What is going on?" April whispered.

"Don't give anything away Helen," the man said. "We will be in trouble."

"Honestly what kind of person do you think I am?" she questioned. "Turtles follow the main pipe to a junction and follow the draught. You will find something that can help you understand."

Leo frowned as Master Splinter walked away. He looked at his siblings and nodded as they followed their father and their allies; Karolyn stayed by Leo as they left the main entrance and disappeared into the darkness leaving the two agents and the foot ninjas. Helen raised her gun as they all disappeared not leaving a trace.

* * *

**Hmm plz R&R. Hope ya all enjoyed this chapter**


	8. Joining up the dots

Joining up the dots

Raph sighed as Karolyn rested her head on his shoulder, as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"Get some sleep Kay," he whispered. "I'll wake ya if we need to move again."

Karolyn nodded as she wrapped her arms around his arm and curled into his side as she let her body rest. Raph watched her, counting the breaths she takes in a minute as her breathing steadied and her body went calm as she went into deeper sleep. He could hear his brothers talking to his allies as he looked to see Angel coming over and wrapping a blanket around him and the sleeping girl.

"She is something special Raph," she said. "You care for her; you and your brothers do."

"Thanks Angel," he replied. "What are they talkin' about?"

"They are trying to figure out what those two strangers meant," she replied softly. "Leatherhead and Donnie are doing some research on the symbol they had on their tops. From what they said they know that she has a sister. Did she tell you she had a sister Raph?"

"No I don't even think she knew what she meant nor have a sister," he stated as he looked at the sleeping teenager. "Angel can you get Mikey to make his pancakes and that; she seems to like them."

"Who doesn't?" Angel teased softly as she went towards the orange masked turtle.

Raph gave a light chuckle as Karolyn moved; containing more of his warmth he had to offer for her along with the blanket wrapped around them both. Master Splinter watched his second oldest and gave a small as he watched his second oldest with the girl he had come to see as a niece or daughter. Leo smiled along with his master as they turned their attention back to the discussion at hand.

"Those two people must know something," Leatherhead said. "Or they wouldn't have said name, _"Jamie";_ who is that anyway?"

"Whoever this Jamie is, they might have the answers on why Karolyn's necklace exploded," Donnie said as he looked at the footage from the cameras in the now destroyed lair. "The energy came straight from the center of the necklace but how is that possible?"

That statement left them baffled as they thought of options that would explain what was going on. Mikey watched them with April as she helped him, make some food for them. April's eyes meet Raph's as he looked towards his younger brother and his other brother's crush.

"Do you think that the Shredder knows about this?" April asked as she chopped some tomatoes and peppers for the pizza the turtle chef was making.

"If he does we got ourse'ves a problem," he replied, tossing the pizza dough into the air. "Man I'm a good at doing pizza tossing, ay April."

April smiled as she finished chopping the ingredients for the so called turtle chef. Raph gave a smirk as he felt movement and the warm breath of the girl next to him as she stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluted open as they arranged to the slight darkness around them.

"Hey sleepy head," he whispered as she rubbed her eyes with her hands balled up in fists. "You alright now?"

"I'm fine Raph," she said with sleep hinting in her voice. "Is everyone okay?"

"They're fine," he replied as he stood up, taking her hand and lead her over to the two makeshift chefs. "Hey you two want an extra pair of hands?"

"You cook?" April questioned the turtle, clear shock in her voice.

"Not me," Raph stated, before he continued. "Karolyn can help. I want to know what's going on and I need to be sure that I am update."

"Sure, Kay grab the bags of food behind ya for me," Mikey said. "I'm gonna show ya how to make pancakes and how to cook Sis."

Karolyn smiled as she listened to the turtle as Raph went to join the discussion.

**Unknown Place**

Agent Rex and Agent Schols both gave a breath of relief as they watched what was happening below them Schols gave a smile as she watched them, sending some information to her commanders back at the main base.

"Do you think that saying that name might have been a bit much?" Rex asked his college. "Helen this could damage the entire operation."

"Will I have disagreed with this operation from the start," the woman argued back. "Taken away from my husband and daughter and to watch from afar; yeah that is a damage to the best damn agent the organisation has. Honestly Rex I thought you would have an idea on that."

"Even so we still have a job to do Helen, no matter what we think about it," Rex sighed, as he counted the bullets in one of the guns his holsters hold.

Helen gave a sigh as one of her hands wrapped around a charm that hung on the locket around her neck. Her eyes closed as she ignored the memories that the charm brought before she went back to observing the people below them.

**Down Below**

"So that is all we can get?" Leo asked as he looked at Donnie and Leatherhead. "Come on there has got to be more information than that on Karolyn's necklace."

"Leo it was the gem itself that released that power source," Doonie explained to his older brother. "I need to run some more tests but it is Karolyn's necklace that cause that explosion as the energy release came the gem stone itself."

"Leoandeo your brother is correct," Master Splinter said as he joined the debate. "The necklace might have powers butwhat they are, is still a mystry to us here."

"Then we need a plan to figure out what and we need those agents help," Raph said. "Where are they anyway."

"Thought you wouldn't have asked," a female's voice said behind the turtles and their allies. "Agent Scholes and Agent Rex at your service."

Turning around they saw the two agents from before. The women's green eyes were searching for something off their faces, while her partner tapped on the screen of a tablet he was holding. Raph frowned as Mikey, Karolyn and April came to join them.

"I believe introductions are in order," the male agent said as he stopped tapping on a screen.

"You don't need to know anything," Leatherhead threatened. "Not until you give us information on what is going on."

"Leatherhead calm down," Angel whispered as she rested a hand on his arm. "Calm down croc."

Karolyn watched as the female agent looked at her, meeting her ocean blue eyes. The look of shock that flashed across the eyes of the agent disappeared faster than Karolyn could have figured until she realised she remembered seeing those green eyes once before.

"I know you," Karolyn said. "Before mom died you get me out of there."

"I did what I thought was right," she replied. "Not everyone on the team agreed but it was that all you die."

Karolyn frowned, Raph gritted his teeth together at the closeness they agent had gotten to her. Rex rested a hand on Scholes shoulder making her stop.

"I wasn't going to harm her," Scholes said. "Let me explain what is happening and what must be done for this to work."

"For what to work?" Leo questioned, while he looked at his brother. "Raph drop the guard act."

Raph gave a curt nod, before moving to the side. Mikey and Donnie decided to sit on the floor, with Karolyn and April between them as they looked at the two agents in front of them.

"Okay well I guess I will have to start with our involvement on getting Karolyn away from the Shredder," Scholes said.

* * *

**flashback Two months ago**

_The night was black as a figure ran across the rooftops of the city. Their fully black outfit competed the blackness around them. The moon was covered by the low hanging clouds, which the person was using to their advantage as they stopped on the side of a building._

_"You sure they are here?" the figure asked as they pressed a head set on the side of their head. _

_"Positive Scholes, they are in that tower and they need to get out of there now," a voice replied back over it. "Good luck, team waiting on standby."_

_"Roger that Scholes out," the figure replied, before they jumped onto a telephone wire and tight rope walked across it._

_A slight shower of rain started as she reached the center of the wire. Her arms went out to help her keep her balance across the wire. Static was heard on her head set the moment she had reached a ledge on the tower. Scholes gave a small smirk that you couldn't see unless you were staring right into her face before she pulled herself up and ran to the small vent that would lead her to the two hostages she had to get out. _

_Unscrewing the nails that hold the vent opening in place, she glanced around her, before she climbed into the vent and let go of the sides to land on the bottom. Holding her breath, she crouched down and started to crawl. The only sound that she could hear was the sound of footsteps behind her and her own quiet breathing. _

_There was still slight static from her had set when she heard screaming._

"_STAY AWAY FROM HER!" a female voice called in fear. "SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS FATHER!"_

"_SILENCE YOU WRETCHED GIRL!" a male voice yelled back. "THIS LITTLE FREAK WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE THE NEXT SUNRISE IN THIS TOWER!"_

"_Rex found them," she whispered, hoping her partner could hear. "Bring in reinforcements because we are going to need it." _

_The only response that she received was static as she kicked open the gate that the voices had come from. The Shredder turned round to see what the commotion was, as blood dripped from his granulet and the dead body of a female. Scholes turned away before she flipped backward to move away from the granulet. _

_"Who are you?" the shredder growled as he slashed across her arm. _

_"Your worst nightmare," she replied back._

_The Shredder eyes narrowed as he tried to see who she was, this was hard to do due to the face mask across her face that hide her eyes and any other facial areas that he could use to identify her._

_"You're too late to save them," he growled._

_"I wouldn't be too sure about that," she growled back, doing a somersault over him. "Enjoy your gift from me."_

_Setting off some smoke bombs she disappeared and was found in the river by her time._

**End of Flashback.**

"Do you know understand?" Scholes asked.

"But I was caught again," Karolyn replied as she looked at the older woman. "Why?"

"That was our carelessness to keep close to us," Scholes replied. "In the tower we were going to get you out but the turtles got there before us, meaning that we knew that there would be more in this equation then we already thought would be."

"What equation?" Leo asked.

"That is enough," Rex then said. "Scholes they now too much arleady. If commander finds out we will be in serious trouble. This is their fight until that time."

What time?" Karolyn asked. "Please if you won't tell us anymore, who is Jamie?"

"A person that should have been with you from the start and not you here," Rex replied bluntly. "To know more go to the Statue of Liberty to figure it out. I believe that the turtles and their allies will help. Good luck to you all."

At those words, a smoke bomb was released. When the thick black smoke had disappeared, the two agents were gone and their grazes showed their confusion.

"So what do we do?" Mikey asked.

"We find out what is going on at the Statue of Liberty and then we figure it out from there," Leo ordered. "Will you guys help us?"

"We got you're back Leo," Angel replied. "Karolyn let's go and get you a change of clothes from up top. You coming April?"

"Sure," the red head replied. "See you guys later."

The three girls disappeared up a ladder as the other's voices echoed up to them as they went. What none of them knew that what they had said to each other after the agents left, would be the last that one would hear from them for a long time to come.

**End of Chapter. :) I don't know when the next will be update with updates for my others and exams coming up. So please be patient with me. Any how please R&R.**


	9. Times of learning

Learning of sisters and lessons

The streets of New York where bursting full of people as the three teenagers made their way to the mall, keeping to the shadows to draw less attention from the people around them. Karolyn listened to April describe the different places as they went. She had been born in the city but had never been in the city itself due to her time with the shredder. While Karolyn had been hiding from them she had hid in some horrible places that they wouldn't check as well as the obvious to throw them off her trail. What she hadn't notice was that she had a group of agents watching her who must have gotten her places at some of the hotels she went to under the name she had taken (Kyian Hertma) so that they wouldn't know it was her.

"So have you been anywhere in the city apart from the tower and the sewers?" Angel asked as they entered the mall.

"No," Karolyn replied. "I've only seen the dump side of the city and the hotels on the east that are better."

"I'm guessing those agents help with that," April said, before she dragged them into Forever 21. "I've got Helen's credit card. She said just say Hawks and the person will understand."

"Well it is a secert galatic group they must have people here," Angel said. "That shirt is nice."

Karolyn gave a smile as she looked around her. The store consisted of rows of jeans, shorts, tops, shirts, shoes, accessories, bags and many more items of clothing that she hadn't seen before.

"Well I think you need an entriee new wardrobe and also clothes that don't smell like the sewer," Angel said.

"May I help you?" a female voice asked.

All three girls turned round to meet the posture of a girl a couple of years older then them. Her bubblegum pink hair was in a croppy layed style with some of the lays sticking out into different directions. She wore a light creamish off the shoulder jumper with a blue spagghit top underneath with the straps showing, a pair of redish skinn jeans and a pair of blue converse. Her brown eyes looked at them as she analysised them each before a smile went over her face as if she was meeting old friends.

"Helen did say I would see Jamie's sister," she said, looking at Karolyn. "You look like her as well as your mother and father."

"You know Jamie?" Karolyn questioned in slight wonder.

Ever since she had heard about this Jamie person she wanted to know who she was like and what she had been doing for leaving her in that place.

"She doesn't know about you," the girl said. "Not even your father knows. That does give the reason why you are here Karolyn. Now how about I help you shop. This store is closed as Rex called ahead before he went somewhere and I believe that he wants all three of you girls to choose a new look."

"I don't want to change my look," both April and Angel said in unsion. "We don't even know you."

"I am Jamie's best friend Shannon," she replied with a confident smile. "I can phone Helen so that she can back up what I just said."

"That's fine," Karolyn then said. "So we have the entiree store to ourseleves?"

"Yep and I'm here to help you pick your styles as well give you pointers on what to wear," Shannon replied before clapping her hands together. "So let's get started."

* * *

**Sewers**

"Where are they?" Raph questioned as he paced backwards and forewards. "Sensei we should go looking for them."

"Rapheal they have their phones and I believe that Agent Rex and Scholes are following them as they are up top," Master Splinter replied, calmly to his son. "We must trust these two agents if we are to understand the Shredder's plan for Karolyn as well as for April as they both need our protection. Angel can take care of herself much better then the other two so we must watch them and provide back-up for Angel is she needs it."

Raph gave a sigh before he nodded and turned to Mikey who was playing a video game on Leatherhead's laptop. Leo and Donnie along with 'Head was going across data to understand the attacks as well as if the Shredder had any idea of the power in her necklace.

"It can be possible Leo," Donnie said. "The energy flares from the shard happen by the look of this data every four months. That can be linked to the city blackout, collapsing of buildings and also the fact it is conected to Kay being alive for it to work. The shard seems to respond to only her. When her emotions are at their peak. In the sewers she was happy, scared as well as worried for us. The other times was the pain, anger and helplessness she felt in the tower."

"So what does that mean Donnie?" Leo questioned. "In simple english."

"If I can run more tests on Karolyn and her necklace I can get a clear understanding of the connection," Donnie replied. "Does that tranlate to simple english?"

"Yeah it does," Raph replied from where he had been standing as they talked. "So we can't fight the Shredder to keep ay safe until you figure out the connection? So what we suppose to do then apart from nothing?"

"Rapheal your brothers are trying as well as you," Splinter said. "If Karolyn is to be in danger she must learn the way of the ninja warrior before her time comes. The child has a future that inter locks her life with Jamie as well as two others from what I can figure from her scent."

Leo and Donnie looked at each other in concern before they turned towards their father.

"Sensei what can we do?" Donnie questioned as Mikey and Leatherhead looked at each other.

"Find the girls and see if karolyn can fight as well as her mother can," he replied. "Quick before the Shredder finds them."

* * *

******Mr. Murakami**'s Noodle Shop

Karolyn gave a smile as she sat on one of the stools in the noodle shop as she smelt the scents of the food he was cooking for them. She had ordered the chicken and noodle soup while the other three girls had chosen something different. Shannon had insisted she had to go with them to keep themselves as well as complete her shift for the day.

"So you know Jamie?" Karolyn questioned the nineteen year old.

"Yea she is my best friend as well as me being her maid of honour at her wedding in two months," Shannon replied as she sipped the soda she had ordered. "Jamie is a lovely girl with a great personality as well as a whole load of protectiveness for the ones she loves and cares about. If she knew about you show would be down here, kicking the Shredders ass for harming you. Nothing harms family as far as she in concerned."

"She seems nice," April said. "Isn't she a bit young to be getting married?"

"Jamie and her boyfriend have been more than most couples her age and as she will be getting married due to nearly losing him," Shannon defended her friend. "Trust me what they have been though they have the right to be happy; as well as their twins."

"Wait twins," Angle butted in, spitting out her coke. "How old are they?"

"They are two months old," Shannon replied. "And according to what I have heard, the cutest and prettiest babies ever. But Tina can exaggerated when she wants to. That is one of your cousins Karolyn."

Karolyn gave a smile before April's phone started to ring.

"Properly Donnie," April replied before she answered her shell phone. "Hey Donnie."

The three girls shared a smile before they looked at the ginger haired girl.

"Sure back at where we was two hours ago," April finished. "Bye Donnie."

"What was that about?" Angle asked, as her food was placed in front of her.

"We have to go back to the guys," April replied. "Mr Murakami is there any entrances to the sewers around here?"

"There is one out back April," Mr Murakami said as he boxed up their orders. "The child is more brave than your friends are giving her credit for, tell them to trust her. Good day."

* * *

**Shredder's office- Foot tower**

Saki was annoyed. Something was going on in the turtles little band of allies and he wanted to know what. He had heard from his defeated foot ninjas that the child was with them and that two agents had turned up to help those _freaks _out.

"My dear daughter what is it that is important about that brat of yours?" he wondered to himself as he walked around his office. "She has the key to control the Krang, she has the blood of inhuman being and yet she has nothing that can be trace in her blood. What are you hiding from me?"

Saki frowned as he tried to answer his own question before the sound of footsteps approaching his door was heard and he looked towards it, before he sat down to mediate and identify the person.

"Karai enter," he spoke clearly as the person waited for entrance.

Karai walked in. Her sword was strapped to her back as she approached her master. Kneeling in front of him she waited for him to speak.

"What is your news?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"There has been siting's of the brat in the fools noodle shop with three other girls; two which are allies of the turtles and another who has no record of existence," Karai reported. "They left the noodle shop twenty minutes ago and are being tracked by our best squad."

"Good," Saki praised. "Now monitor their frequencies as well as send more foot ninjas to where they stop. Karolyn must be well prepared for her home coming party tonight."

* * *

**End of chapter. Can anyone guess who Jamie is? Plz R&R**


	10. Embrassingness of family

**Hey guys long time no see. Here's the next chapter and sorry if its rubbish but its something. Enjy**

Embrass the Purple One

It had been two months since the old lair had been destroyed and the new one was located in a manor that Shannon had told them was owned by the agency and was for their protection. Underneath the manor, the turtles and Karolyn had made a home there which they agreed on and would keep them from view from visitors coming to see the manor. The lair was quiet with nothing stirring apart from noises coming from the doji

"Karolyn block," Sensei said as he aimed for her face.

Karolyn ducked but Splinter's knee went up and get her in the stomach. The air left her as she rested her hands on the floor of the new home of the turtles and herself. Mikey watched as he cooked some lunch and Raph and Donnie did some training one on one. Leo was out somewhere with April.

"You have to focus my child," Sensei told Karolyn as she got back to her feet. "The foot can catch you easily and me and my sons and our allies can't always come to your rescue when you are in danger."

"You said practise made perfect but I've been trying for over a month and I still can't block you," she replied.

"That may be so but you have been able to punch and kick very well," he told her. "Karolyn this are offence but blocking is defense; one is needed to balance out of the other. Such as light and dark, love and hate. You have offense now try defence."

"Okay Sensei," she replied. "One more go?"

Sensei nodded before he kicked her and she moved backwards, her legs coming to kick him in the side which he blocked with a paw. Karolyn narrowed her eyes as she swung her leg out his paw and cartwheeled away from him. Her stands of hair went across her eyes but she didn't brush them away as she watched him. Her feet stood in line with her shoulders as her hands went to tight fists.

"This is going to be intersting," Raph whispered to Donnie.

"Her stance is good but she is still off balanced," Donnie whispered back. "Sensei knows that as well."

Splinter gave a curt nod that Karolyn can't make out before, she kicked off the floor with her right foot and started to run towards Master Splinter. Her hands were loose to her sides as she ran, before she used the ground as a spring board and jumped to punch Sensei in the face. Expecting this, Sensei moved to block her but her left leg kicked him just as her hand made contact with his paw. Sensei's eyes narrowed before he twisted and she missed before she hit the brick wall behind her.

"That hurt," she stated as she rested her hands on her back where she could feel another bruise forming.

"Rest before training with the boys," Sensei told her. "Now I'm going to watch my stories."

Donnie helped Karolyn to her feet and they went to join Mikey in the kitchen. Raph had stood up at the end of the training session and had gone to the garage. Karolyn sat on one of the stools in the kitchen and watched as Mikey cooked food for lunch.

"Not a bad session," Donnie told her as he passed her some orange juice. "But honestly don't go for the simple route, they will expect that."

"Yeah but sometimes they expect something not simple and it catches them off guard," she replied as she unscrewed the top. "Honestly when can we go back upstairs?"

"In the manor or New York?" Mikey asked as he got some plates out. "Dud I can't believe how many food options they have here. It is awsome."

"At least we won't be treated disrespectful," Raph grunted as he walked in. "Where is Leo and April?"

"Isn't Don suppose to ask that?" Mikey asked. "With April being his girlfriend."

"She isn't my girlfriend," Donnie argued, before smiling. "Yet anyway."

"Haha what did I tell you," Mikey teased as he laughed. "Good luck Don ya gonna need it."

Karolyn gave a laugh as she looked at Donnie and the dark colour that his cheeks had gone. Both her and Raph smirked and placed a bet it wouldn't be long before April and Leo walked in. Leo looked at his three siblings and Karolyn as they turned away innocently making him wonder what they had been doing.

"Okay guys what did you do?" Leo asked.

"What you talking about Leo we haven't done anything," Mikey said. "Apart from admitting something."

"Which was what excatly?" he questioned.

"Leo you don't want to know," Karolyn replied. "Honestly is that all you guys talk about. The same converstation everyday for the last month or so."

Leo gave a smirk as it drawned to him what they had been talking about. April frowned before she took the sit by Karolyn and between Donnie. Karolyn snorted on her juice as Raph did a love heart sign behind April and Donnie. Mikey rolled his eyes as Leo patted Karolyn on the back to stop her from choking. Leo had a twinkle in his eye but he didn't say anything as Sensei walked in and looked at them all in confusion.

"Karolyn breath deeply before letting out thenext breath," Sensei advised. "Leoando what is going on in here?"

"Just being an embrassment to Donnie Sensei," Leo replied.

"Ahh does this involve what I think it involoves?" Sensei questioned.

"Which would be what Sensei?" Mikey asked as he poured the chicken and noodle soup into seven bowls.

"The subject that we talk about when they are away?" Sensei asked again with a smirk.

Mikey laughed as Karolyn and Raph hold onto each other for support and Leo gave a chuckle as April looked at them in confusion before looking at Donnie to explain.

"Don't ask you don't want to know," Donnie told her, before covering his face with the table.

"Right lunch is served," Mikey said between snorts of laughter.

"Dibs green," Karolyn said as she grabbed the green bowl and sat by Raph.

"You like that colour?" Raph questioned.

"Yeah it reminds me of four guys I know," she replied. "You can't forget them with this."

Raph gave a nod before they continoued to tease Donnie as April watched them in confusion.

**Foot Tower**

The Shredder gave a smirk as he looked at the photos that a member had gotten of the turtles new location hide out. The sercuity could be over runned and if the turtles where using the sewage systems as well, well they couldn't escape from the Shredder as well as the property that belonged to him. The doors opened and Foot ninjas assembled and kneeled waitng for their orders.

"Get the girl alive and kill the turtles," he ordered. "By any means that is neccssary."

_Karolyn you will be mine once again. _

**End of chapter sorry if its short but lose of muse. Plz R&R**


End file.
